Some Silly Thing
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: He watched her from afar. She kept giggling at the dirt road. Or something. What was that thing in her pocket? Why was she so happy? Threeshot
1. Chapter 1

The girl giggled as she tip-toed carefully on the dirt road. A blonde boy watched her from down the street. He didn't know what she was so happy about. She was always like that. She was a bit odd if you think about it. Even in 95 degree weather she came out in baby-blue knee-high socks everyday. Each pair was different. It may have bubbles on it one day while the next there were puppies and bright sunshine hair was always in pigtails with a strand hanging over her cystal blue eyes. She wore a blue sundress with a huge pocket on the side. Something was peaking out of her pocket, but he never knew what it was. She giggled again as a butterfly flew by her.

The boy got a bit frustated. He never knew why she was so happy. He sucked in his breathe realizing he should ask her instead of watching her like a creep. He exhaled and walked towards her." Hello, I'm B-Boomer." He said shyly extending his hand for a handshake. His father always greeted guests like this and he had no other example to follow being only 7 years old.

" Hi, I'm Bubbles!I live on the corner with my 3 sisters and my parents." She replied happily shaking his hand. Then, that thing in her pocket started to move. Boomer yelped and stepped back.

"Whats the matter? Its just Mister Twirly." She asked gently taking the thing out of her pocket. She cradled the small brown and grey creature in her arms cooing over the thing.

"Who's Mister Twirly? Did that thing eat him?" Boomer asked heistantly taking a step towards the thing.

"No, silly. Mister Twirly is a squirrel. This is the little fellow." Bubbles giggled holding out the squirrel to Boomer. He paused for a moment before taking it his hands.

The creature let out a small sound and curled in his hands.

"I found him one day on the looked so thin and he kept twirling around in circles, so I took him in and named him Mister Twirly ." Bubbles said softly. Her voice was so beautiful to him. She was so cute and almost had a white aura surrounding her as if she was an angel.

"So, where do you live?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Up the street on the corner with my brothers and Dad." He said pointing opposite of her house.

"Oh, my sister Everblaze likes a boy who lives down there. She's always talking about the fact he has purple eyes like her. Well, around me, but not Buttercup or Blossom because they get mad about boys." Bubbles drabbled smiling at the mention of her sisters.

"Really, my brother Evil bruiser says he likes some girl with purple eyes down the street." Boomer said. They got into a very long conversion about their siblings laughing and smiling.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled from inside the house.

"Oh, that's my sister. Got to go!" Bubbles said quickly. She gave Boomer a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards her house. His hand touched the cheek she kissed and smiled.

"Wait, what about ?" Boomer yelled remembering the creature in his hands.

"Don't worry. I think he likes you." Bubbles yelled back giving a small wink.

"Come on, Bubs! I'm hungry!" Buttercup whined.

"Coming!" Bubbles shouted.

"Bye!" She waved at Boomer and started to run back to her house.

"Bye, Bubbles." Boomer whispered with a smile. He walked back to his house where his brothers were probably impatiently waiting. His smile grew. All because of some silly squirrel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks for the nice reviews! :3  
Bubbles: Thanks you guys! You're all so nice! :)  
Boomer: *stares at Bubbles*  
Me: Do the disclaimer, idiot!  
Boomer: Oh, uummm, Kit-kat only owns Blaze and Bruiser. Not my Bubs though...  
Me: Gross...**

* * *

A boy sat in the middle of a golden wheat field sparkling in the sun's light, waiting for her. The blue-cladded boy twirled the bluish-white flower in front of the squrriel. He had gotton the little flower for Bubbles as a birthday present. _Will she like it,_ he thought and bit his lip. He didn't know the feeling he was getting. You couldn't blame the 7-year old. He had no experience with it. But with her... oh he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful curly blonde pigtails that made her look so innocent. Her bubbly personality that everyone, mostly him, loved so. Those cute sparkly baby blue eyes that made him become so shy. He still couldn't believe he talked to her. That was the bravest he ever was. But of course his brothers still made fun of him. They told him he'd get cooties and girl-germs would make him a bigger sissy.

He didn't listen to them. Even if it was true, he felt like he could trust her with _anything._ "Boomer!" That voice he could regonize anywhere yelled behind him. He turned around and smiled at the running figure. Bubbles was running towards waving her hands to get his attention. In a flash of light blue, she stood beside him, smiling. "Sorry I'm late. How ya doing?" She asked kindly and sat down besides him.

"Oh, nothing. Mister Twirly has gotten fatter though." He replied and poked at the fat blob of grey and brown fur.

"Has he been eatting more nuts?" She asked and picked up the fat creature. It squeaked and flicked its tail at Boomer. His eyes lit up instantly.

"No, but I'm not completely sure." He said. "Hmmmm..." Bubbles stuck her tongue out like she'd always do to think. She may not be very bright, but she was a thinker of things.

"Well, anyways, Happy Birthday!" He curled the flower around her pigtail as if it was a hairband. She giggled and blushed.

"Thanks. You're coming tonight, right?" She asked with a hint of worry. She had friends before, but they'd never stay.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He comfirmed and smiled.

"Good." She smiled sadly at the waving wheat. Boomer frowned. Bubbles looked so sad even with that enchanting smile.

"What's wrong?" He poked her playfully in the arm. She turned and blushed once more. He was making a goofy face trying to cheer her up.

"Professor left us yesterday. He said he couldn't handle having us." She replied. She couldn't continue about him. Tears welled up in her cystaline eyes. He was her father and he left them alone. Although, Buttercup said he was a coward while Blossom and Blaze tried to comforted her, she knew he was her father and that was that. He left, an inevidentable fate.

"When pain brings you down, don't be silly, don't close your eyes and cry, you just might be in the best position to see the sun shine." Boomer patted her back. Bubbles smiled and sniffed, feeling a bit of happiness return to her.

"Thank you, Boomer. I'll see you later." She said, and stood up. She waved slightly before running limply away. He sighed watching her walk away. What could a 7-year old do?

* * *

**Me: Damn, its been long since I've even touched this story.  
Bubbles: Its okay! Huggles!  
Boomer: Yeah. *Hugs Bubbles and growls at me*  
Me: Are you kidding me? I have a ex-boyfriend, I need a hug!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Yellow!  
Boomer: Aren't we blue?  
Me: -.-' This is why I don't own you guys.**

* * *

Bubbles brushed her long, curly pigtails, careful not to unravel her golden locks held by beautiful yet fragile lace bows. Humming all the while, she put down the brush and straightened her baby blue dress with white bubbles hemmings. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "I'll be the prettist girl at the party!" She said to herself.

"Hey, Bubbles hurry up! We're not going to a wedding or something!" Buttercup yelled up the stairs and pulled at her torn overalls. Granted it was their birthday, she didn't like dressing up, so she didn't wear a dress. And apparantly someone had ripped it up.

"Butterdub, help me!" Blaze yelled from the kitchen, fighting back a large cake monster. She grabbed a near-by rolling pin and whacked the monster on its head. It sheirked out in pain and took the rolling pin from Blaze, staining her violet dress.

"How did this happen?" Buttercup's eyes widened at the monster.

"Blossom was cooking another cake because she thought you'd eat all of it! And then all of the sudden-BOOM!" Blaze punched the monster in the gut, causing it to puke up icing.

"Blossom!" Buttercup kicked the monster's side.

"I'm sorry, the Chemical X just spilt!" Blossom lied, hiding a broken piece of an experiment tool and feeling shameful of her first experiment fail. Another punch was delivered to the monster and Blossom flew back, splatters of cake dotting her pink and white dress.

"Butters? Bloss? Blazer?" Bubbles asked curiously, then suddenly ducked as Buttercup uppercutted the cake monster. "What's wrong?!"

"Talk is cheap, just fight!" Buttercup yelled and flipped the monster over with the help of Blossom and Blaze. Bubbles nodded hurryingly and clapped her hands, sending off a blast of sound hitting the monster in the face.

* * *

"Yo, Boomer! Come on, Blossy's walking for me!" Brick called up the stairs and smugly straightened his tuxedo. He may be a child, but his intelligence was higher than the average adult's. However, this went unnoticed as he evidently didn't know how one would put on a tux as his clothing was crooked and torn.

"Wait a sec!" Boomer yelled back down and grabbed a nearby box. Unlike his red brother, he didn't wear a tux. Just a tucked in shirt with black dress pants. Carefully not to ruin any of the box's fragile wrapping, he held the box the highest he could while still keeping it in a tight grasp and put a squirrel in his pocket. Boomer cautionously ran down the stairs and jumped onto the floor to see his purple and green brothers beating each other up.

"BC's better than any girl!" Butch kneed Bruiser in the stomach. His jeans, torn at the knees, and messy black shirt were completely tattered as he fought on with his brunette brother.

"No, Blaze is!" Bruiser shouted and flipped Butch over, all the while getting his dark purple shirt and black pants stained with dirt.

"Shut up already!" Brick appeared between the two and pulled them apart by the collar. "We're gonna be late if you two won't stop being idiots!"

"LATE?!" Boomer, wide-eyed and frightened, sped out the door, leaving a giant hole in the wooden enterance. He can't be late! Not for his Bubbles!

"Dang it!" The three brothers cursed in union and flew out the door with a red, green, and purple streaks. Meanwhile, Boomer burst through the girls' door and ducked as the cake monster's head flew right over him, landing on top of his running brothers slowing them to a halt.

"Boomer!" Bubbles shouted rather cheerfully, considering the fact her sisters were bruised and beaten while she was spotless. She raced over to Boomer and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Bubbles." Boomer replied shakily, half from the lack of oxygen and half from burning-hot embrassment of Bubbles hugging him. '_So cute. So bubbly.' _He thought with a dorky smile.

"Ac-hem." The girls and Boomer turned to see Brick, Butch, and Bruiser covered in cake, mad as a crazy cow. Boomer chuckled nervously, slowly backing away and running up the stairs in terror.

"Moron." Brick mumbled. Blossom rolled her eyes and gave a Brick a smile. Brick had barely noticed it when suddenly he passed out. Butch and Bruiser didn't pay any attention, however, most likely because they were resuming their fight. The super-powered girls exchanged puzzled looks, then looked at Blossom for some sort of explaination for such odd behavaoir.

"Boys are weird." Blossom shrugged, something very out of character for her. The girls exchanged looks once more before shrugging and agreeing with their older sister. Boys are quite odd indeed.

"Sweethearts!" A loud voice boomed down the stairs. The girls turned to look up the stairs as well as Butch and Bruiser, who had stopped fighting; even Brick had gotten up from his unconciousness to look up. A tall woman had emerged from the upstairs hall and stood in front of the stairs, a scared Boomer held up by the collar in one hand and the gift he had in another. Her long green hair was messed up, small pink and blue eyes sparkling in amusment.

"I found this boy hiding in your room," She held up Boomer who blushed and curled up into a ball. "With this gift." The woman then lifted up the gift and peered closely at it. Unnoticed by the woman, a small creature poked its head out of Boomer's pocket, making Boomer silently squeal. "It looks expensive. Is this boy rich, huns?" The woman added, completely unfazed. At this time, the squirrel in Boomer's pocket had crawled out and was staring, with wide curious eyes. Boomer made a high-pitched sqeak and whispered hastily to the woman, "There's a squirrel on your arm, Miss."

The lady turned to the boy and saw a squirrel was indeed on her arm. She shrugged. "EEEK!" The squirrel jumped up and ran back to Boomer.

"Tch, tch, tch. You boys and their weird animals and pets." The lady gave Boomer an odd look. Boomer frowned. _'Is this lady their mother or something?' _

A small tug directed the woman's attention downward. Bubbles had walked up the stairs and was looking at the woman with a large smile.

"Mum, this is Boomer!" Bubbles' grin widened even more. The woman turned to the boy expectingly. Boomer smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"B-Boomer, ma'm." Without thinking, Boomer put his hand to his head and saluted the lady. The lady blinked and smiled as well, and even started to girls joined in as the lady dropped Boomer who gave a confused look to his brother. They facepalmed in return, still in amazment of the fact he's their brother.

"EEEPP!" A shrill voice sounded above the laughter and Mister Twirly slipped once again out of Boomer's pocket. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the rather large creature. It had somehow grown from a small, scrawny thing that could just about fit in the palm of your hand to something the size of a football! Its once short greyish-brown fur turned long and almost spiked, small amber eyes darting everywhere. To think it would actually fit in his pocket was positively extrodianary!

"Is that a _squirrel_?" Buttercup asked, making her way over to said creature to poke it. It turned to her, blinking. Without any warning, it vomited slimy green liquid all over Buttercup. Her sisters screamed as Buttercup was being thrown up on by a squirrel. Boomer gasped, his jaw almost hitting the ground. Buttercup, herself, was feeling quessy, but not as disgusted as her sisters.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, wiping some of the green goop off her arm. The girls' mom walked to the squirrel and picked up the squirrel, looking at it with squinted eyes.

"It's not a him," She said after a few moments. "It's a her."

"YIPPIE!" Bubbles shouted in glee, jumping to Boomer, hugging and dancing with him to the point where his face completely purple.

"And that's not all," Her mother continued on. "She's pregnant." Bubbles cheered again, and squeezed Boomer even more. She let go of her hug suddenly and rushed to the creature.

"Mummy, let me see her!" Her mother looked down, smiling, and nodded. She bent down and gave her Mister Twirly, saying, "Be careful though."

Bubbles merely grinned, and in a flash of bright blue, ran back to Boomer, jumping excitedly. "Look, Boomer, we're parents!" Bubbles giggled, her smile never fading. Boomer looked at her bright smile, contempling her words, and finally, a deep red hue was splashed upon his face. As a child, to him, most parents were married and _in love._ '_That means..'_He thought, his eyes still on the bright and happy Bubbles. '_She must like me!'_

**_25 years later...BAM!_**

"Mommy! Mommy!" A girl suddenly burst into a sky blue house, leaving the white door wide open. Her dark golden hair was in a high curly ponytail held by a deep blue ribbon. Her blueberry eyes quickly darted around the kitchen, her sights landing on a woman at the stove. "Mommy!" The woman turned around with some effort, thanks to her large stomach.

"What's the matter, Bliss honey?" The woman asked, slight worry in her crystal-blue eyes.

"I found a squirrel!" The girl called Bliss shouted happily, and pulled out a fluffly blonde creature from her dress pocket. Bliss' mother's eyes widen, a certain spark of remembering flashed in her eyes.

"Can I keep it, Mummy? Can I please?" Bliss cried, hugging the squrriel and petting it lovingly.

"What's with all the racket down here?" A man with dirty blonde hair popped into view in the doorway, stuffed in a business suit. Bliss turned and yelped with a smile.

"Daddy, can I keep it?" Bliss showed the creature to the man, grinning widely. His ocean blue eyes widen as much as the woman's as he gasped quietly. Bliss pouted.

"Can I please keep it? Me and the neighbor boy, Blake, can play with it, and take care of it!" Bliss almost dropped to her knees and began to beg her parents. "PLEASE!"

The woman and man exchanged glances. "Do you think she can take good care of it, Bubbles?" The man askked the woman named Bubbles. A light smile slowly curved Bubbles' lips.

"Yes, Boomer. I think she can take good care of it." The man called Boomer smiled as well and bent down to his daughter, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Just be careful with it okay? We don't want Auntie Blossom to give you a lecture." Boomer said to Bliss. Bliss' eyes widen in happiness, giggles escaping her mouth.

"Yes, I promise to be careful!" She nodded hastily., and with a return nod of apporval from her parents, she ran out the door with a deep blue streak. "Blake will really like this!"

* * *

_**A/N: Long chappie, right? But it is the last one. I'm sooo sorry for not updating soon enough and I'm getting on 'Her' chapter seven next. 'Kay? ^^ ~Awesomeness leaving!~ THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!**_


End file.
